The Non-Business Themes Movie
The Non-Business Themes Movie is an upcoming 2018 3D American flash animated/computer-animated action crossover sci-fi comedy film based on The Non-Business Themes On GoAnimate and GoAnimate For Schools. The film was to be directed by Stephan Swaby, and produced by Adobe Flash Films, Nickelodeon Movies (uncredited with no screen credit or logo), MTV Films and GoAnimate Pictures in association with ImageNation. This film will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the U.S. and Paramount Pictures internationally. It was to be rated PG-13. With a budget of $400 million this is the most expensive animated film ever with some sequences and background animated all in CGI while others are made in flash and hand drawn animation. The film was scheduled to be released in March 23, 2018, but it was cancelled in June 2017 due to creative difficulties, and due to Alvin Hung's hatebase getting old because Alvin Hung is an innocent man. However due to the producers realizing that Alvin Hung hatebase is getting old they had to change the plot at the last minute thus pushing back the release to late 2018. Because of the sex scandal at the Weinstein Company, Weinstein was removed from producing the film and instead Warner Bros. Pictures will distribute in North America. Plot The Non Business Themes are getting revenge to stop the evil man named Roger Croeh-Moore from removing all of The Non Business Themes from a website named BootyAnimation. Cast Main Cast * Brad Pitt as Brian Handsomer, the main protagonist and the love interest of Jennifer Alisome. Brad Pitt was awarded the role after impressing Seth Rogen and Will Ferrell. * Will Ferrell as Ron Jon the God, a simple god that gathers and helps everyone he sees. Will Ferrell impersonated Laurence Olivier to voice this character as he explains it as a horrible impersonation of a huge British actor that was the greatest of all time. He got this impersonation after watching The Shoes of the Fisherman while listening to his voice which he got the idea for this voice. * Seth Rogen as Michael Racks, a former rapper that narrates the movie while it is going. Rogen created this character based on thinking about the Cash Money Records rapper Lil' Wayne and his rapping style while impersonating the rapper. Ironically, the real Lil' Wayne is casted in the film as well as one of the minor characters in the film along with his Young Money label mates Drake and Nicki Minaj. Rogen created this character for comic effect as he wanted this character to be one of the comedians in the film. * Jeff Bergman as Joe the Gay Devil, a gay man who helps Brian to stop the evil Roger Coreh-Moore from removing animations. He turned gay when he was in Middle school and adopted a gay accent ever since 8th grade. Michael Mantenuto was originally playing this character until his apparent suicide on April 24, 2017. Because of his suicide, Jeff Bergman was brought in to do 95% of his lines he didn't record as he recorded only the first 5 minutes of the film. Bergman was chosen since he did a good impression of Michael Mantenuto and no difference in voice was heard. * Tara Strong as Jennifer Alisome, the love interest of Brian Handsomer. She and Brian both have a crush on each other while they first met in the film as well as throughout all of their school years. Strong was offered the role while she was leaving the studio from recording Ben 10 which she politely accepted the role * Tom Cruise as John Doe/Roger Coreh-Moore, the main antagonist of the movie as he hated Brian Handsomer since he was in elementary. Tom Cruise was praised for his role due to his voice acting and speech for this character making him distinct. * TigerMario2002: as Rico "RJ" Jones, a friend of Brian and Joe who met them in kindergarten after cursing out the teacher and stabbing a student. Dennis Haysbert was originally going play Rico until he couldn't control his schedule between filming The Dark Tower and recording his lines so he just dropped out of the film however, like Michael Keaton he was giving the choice of playing a different character. ** He also voices Devin "DJ" Jones, the older brother of RJ as he taught his younger the street life and eventually forced him into nearly murdering and stabbing his teacher in kindergarten after the teacher was being racist. * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Roger Handsomer, Brian Handsomer's younger brother who also helps to stop the evil Alvin Hung. He was offered the role after his performance in Scooby Doo. Ironically, his fellow Scooby Doo cast members and his wife were also in the film as well after they are being cast. * Don Rickles (first half of the movie) and Jim Cummings (second half of the movie) as Mel Handsomer, Brian and Roger's grandfather who insults his grandchildren no matter what happens, and eventually agrees to let Brian and Roger go out by their self to stop Alvin Hung. Don Rickles was added to the cast on February 3, 2017 while Jim Cummings was added to finish his lines on June 2, 2017. * Peter Cullen as Randy Handsomer, Brian and Roger's father who doesn't even care about his kids or nothing. Cullen was added to the cast on March 5, 2017. Michael Keaton was originally going to do the voice of Randy but due to being busy with Spider-Man Homecoming he wasn't able to do the voice, Cullen was brought in instead however after Keaton was finished with Spider-Man Homecoming, he was brought in to do a different role. * Michael Keaton as Rojo, the anti-hero of the film as despite being in jail he is able to help Brian and his friends from the stupid stuff that's happening. Keaton was previously set to voice Randy Handsomer until Spider-Man Homecoming caused his schedule to be messed up to voice his characters until he eventually gave up the role. However, when Spider-Man Homecoming was finished being filmed Keaton was able to audition for another role. * Kevin Hart as Mr. Huggle Pants, a blue kitty who is the animal minion of the evil Roger lord. He audition for this role based on his role in The Secret Life of Pets as a bunny in the film. The non speaking animal noises for Mr. Huggle Pants are provided by Frank Welker. * Randy Jackson as DMX, a washed up cocaine addict rapper that is currently working for Roger as his biggest hitchman. The real DMX was originally going to voice the character but due to his drug addiction and difficulty working with, DMX couldn't voice himself in the film. * Kade Klodt as Jon Bond 700, a straight up British spy that helps Roger with taking over the Animations. Klodt was added with the cast on November 23, 2017 as he was recommended since TigerMario2002 and him are good friends. Production The Non Business Themes Movie will be produced by Abode Flash Films and MTV and distributed by The Weinstein Company and Paramount Pictures. All animated scenes are created by GoAnimate on its own and made by Cheryl Norton. It was originally made for a August 2017 release until being pushed back a year. The director's Will Ferrell and Seth Rogen aimed for the film to have a PG-13 rating. When Will Ferrell and Seth Rogen thought of the film being produced at Nickelodeon Movies they called up MTV Films to finance the movie as well, this got positive feedback as a result of the decision. The film was originally to be released by The Weinstein Company and Universal Pictures until Universal dropped out due to creative differences thus bringing Paramount Pictures to do international distribution. Due to the sex scandal's of Bob Weinstein, the studio looked for a new U.S. distributor and found Open Road Films to due it however, due to the poor performance of The Nut Job 2, they dropped out. Later again, the distributors of the film changed to Warner Bros. Pictures for North America. Release The film will be released on March 28, 2018 in Real D 3D, BigD 3D and 2D, IMAX 3D and 2D, 4DX and standard. The film will also have select 70mm IMAX screenings as well as part of a deal with GoAnimate Pictures and IMAX. Gallery Non Business Themes Movie Cilp.png|The Police talks to Andrew HHollywood Guy Vs. Alvin Hung.png|Final Battle Business Friendly Deafeat.png He's Holding Charts.png Joyce Talks To Pretty Girl.png Where's The Charts!!!!!!.png GNN News About HTML5.png NOTE: This is only test animation this is not the real animated scenes! Ratings * US: PG-13 * UK: 15 '(originally before edits), '''12A '(rating after edits) * Australia: '''M * South Korea: 15 * Singapore: PG13 * Indonesia: 13+ * Ireland: 15A * Japan: PG12 * Malaysia: P13 * New Zealand: R13 * India: U/A * Brazil: 12 The film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for Strong Violence, Crude and Naughty Humor, Thematic Elements, Sexual Content, and Infrequent Strong Language making it the first animated film by Nickelodeon Movies to have that rating. Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movies Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Cancelled Movies